Vending and dispensing machines play an important role in the distribution of numerous products and services to consumers in today's society. The types of items distributed in this manner include, but are not limited to, newspapers, food and drink items, cigarettes, stamps, transportation tickets and tokens, prophylactics, health-care items, toiletries, toys, and even video cassettes. The types of services which may be provided by these machines may include the allowance of entry to paying customers or users such as by turnstiles, etc. Such machines may include coin validation mechanisms for lower priced items and also currency validators for higher priced items.
One of the most prevalent vending and dispensing machines is the newspaper "honor box". To obtain a newspaper, the user inserts into the coin mechanism the amount of money (usually in coins) required to purchase the newspaper. If the coins are accepted, a door latch is released, the user takes a newspaper, and the door snaps back under a bias pressure and the door latch returns the door to its locked position.
Mechanical vending apparatus, such as conventional newspaper vending machines, have the disadvantage that they do not have sophisticated coin discrimination and validation means and, therefore, can be easily fooled by slugs and counterfeit coins. There is difficulty in providing mechanical devices which allow for the acceptance of a variety of coins and provide change to the customer or user. The typical mechanical coin mechanism requires exact change to be inserted using specific coins. Further, providing such a device which can accommodate price changing by day or by issue requires a considerable effort. Also, the ability to provide other special functions is severely limited in mechanical vending systems. Further, mechanical vending apparatus have no provisions for accepting or handling bills, other paper currency, or other money alternatives.
Electrically powered vending machines, which are powered from conventional or special AC outlets, allow for the use of sophisticated coin validation mechanisms and paper currency validators under the control of microprocessors. An example of such a coin validation mechanism is the Intellitrac.TM. Series mechanism sold by Mars Electronics, a subsidiary of the assignee of the present invention.
Electrically powered vending machines, although superior to mechanical vending machines in a number of ways, still have significant disadvantages. For example, if numerous electrically powered machines are placed closely adjacent to one another, there may not be sufficient access to the electrical power outlet(s) for all of the machines. Also, the power cords for the machines may become entangled or frayed, if the machines are moved or jostled. Also, electrically powered vending machines are totally unsuitable from a safety point of view for use in exposed, outdoor areas and also at many indoor locations.
Finally, electrically powered vending machines have the distinct disadvantage of requiring an AC voltage source. Clearly, AC outlets are not available in many places where such a vending machine would be located. This is particularly true with regard to newspaper vending machines, which are often placed at remote locations such as street corners, travel and subway platforms, and the like.
There remains a need for a vending and dispensing apparatus combining the flexibility and simplicity of mechanical devices and the sophistication and special features of an electrically powered device. Preferably such an apparatus would be battery powered and would consume a minimum amount of power and be able to operate for extended periods of time without the need for replacing, or recharging, the batteries. Such a machine must effectively perform the necessary vending and validation functions, including accepting both coins and paper currency.